


day dream

by di11pickle



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di11pickle/pseuds/di11pickle
Summary: a lil alt universe neocity drabble that i used for an assessment
Kudos: 2





	day dream

**Author's Note:**

> for my half yearly english assessment, one of our tasks was to write a short story, inspired by stimuli given. we were given previous lessons to draft ideas but i didn't feel particularly strongly about any of my ideas. upon sitting the official drafting lesson, i had basically no idea what to do. i sat this assessment shortly after the release of neo zone, and "day dream" had particularly struck deeply within me, so i added elements of the song and NCT 127 into my story.
> 
> all of the ideas presented in this work are purely fictional. please don't steal my work ! i have previously posted this on wattpad under the alias "uwxuminghoe".
> 
> also the whole story overall is messy, and dramatic, and shitty, but i hope u enjoy :)

Yuta dragged his legs through the dry grass. With each step he took, leaves crunched which would alert everyone of his location. Except, there was no one, at least not around here. 

He eyed the tall iron gate surrounding Neo City. Lights littered the city from the many windows of the skyscrapers that surpassed the clouds. The sun was beginning to set, although Yuta couldn't tell what time it was, for he had lost his watch long ago. He continued his journey to nowhere, each step heavier than the last.

It had been 3 years.

Yuta anxiously waited for the clock to strike midnight. He had waited all his life so far to get his mark, pondering on whether he'd have a good life.

"Maybe you'll be an engineer, that'd be great son!" Yuta's father exclaimed.

"That's what YOU want him to get, darling."

The whole room chuckled at his mother's remark. In his heart, Yuta knew that he wanted to entertain people, bring a smile to their face, maybe even make their day.

"Okay everyone, 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!"

Yuta slowly pulled up his sleeve.

Nothing.

No code, no numbers, nothing, just blank space. 

Everyone fell silent.

"There must be a mistake! I can't be unmarked!" Yuta desperately explained. Yuta's eyes went sad as he slowly came to realisation.

"Get out," someone mumbled. Yuta's eyes landed on his father. 

"I said GET OUT!" he yelled. "Leave ! You're not welcome here anymore!"

Yuta's eyes brimmed with tears as his friends and family turned against him. Emotionless, he dragged his legs to pack his stuff and with one last look, left. 

"Now kids, if someone is unmarked, they can't stay in the city. They're bad people, so stay away and tell an adult." 

That's what you were taught. The unmarked are terrible people who don't belong and don't have a life here. 

Getting marked was a crucial point of your life. The mark would give you a chip, that chip gave you your entire life. Your occupation, your relationships, your luck was decided for you right down to the smallest details. Being unmarked meant that you didn't have a life purpose, you would just slowly disappear and pray that you lived well enough to enjoy the time you had. No one knew how long it took to disappear or what happened after, would they just disappear and be forgotten?

That was the harsh reality in this seemingly perfect city.

Yuta spent days looking for a solution. He snuck into small bookstores after closing, searching every shelf, in the slight chance that it'd be just like the stories. How a magical book changed everything and all was fine and he'd be back to his perfect life. If only he could save himself and everything would go back to normal, then he'd get a job and a partner and he'd be back at home, happy with his family and friends.

But that was 3 years ago. Now he walked far. To nowhere. His fate was inevitable and most definitely near.

Yuta opened his tattered green camp chair on the top of the hill beside the big Bristlecone Pine. He pulled out his acoustic guitar, littered with doodles by his friends. He remembered the day he bought it at Pandora's store, how he finally managed to get it after 4 years of saving up. 

Then he sang.

He sang for hours on end, long past the vibrant sunset. Then, inside himself something had changed.

It's coming.

Yuta rummaged through his bag for his polaroids and scattered them amongst the grass.

Yuta positioned his fingers on the worn down fretboard to begin the song that he sang with his friends. He stared at the polaroids remembering each memory behind the pictures.

He moved to pluck the chord to begin the pre-chorus, looking down only to see his finger pixelating. It started from his left pinky, slowly taking over his whole hand. He kept singing, staring longingly at his photos, ignoring the slow numbing of his body instead noticing the rising of the sun in its golden glory shining on the pictures. 

With his last seconds he sang,

Loving you feels like I'm dreaming

and then pixels that carried the last of Yuta flew high towards to the sun.

The clock read 1:27pm.

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty that's it ! thank u so much for reading this shitty mess i made.
> 
> this marks my beginning on ao3 to redo my old stories and make some new ones in the near future,
> 
> i hope u have a good day !
> 
> <3 vivi


End file.
